


You’re my strength (Jikook/Kookmin)

by btsxpjmxedits



Category: bts
Genre: Drama, Jin - Freeform, M/M, Yoongi - Freeform, bts - Freeform, hopemin - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jinmin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kookmin, namjoon - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsxpjmxedits/pseuds/btsxpjmxedits
Summary: Please comment below





	1. My strength

Jimin suffers from Frontotemporal Dementia, his last wish in life is to be a great dancer and singer, he wants to reach people with his voice and his dance.

 

In the school of arts where he is going to integrate is JungKook, a shy boy friend of Jin who will drive Jimin away because he doesn’t know how to react to their attitudes.

 

What happens when JK finds out about JM's illness? Will it be too late?

Will he be able to tell JM what he feels?

 

<< You don’t know what you have until you lose it >>


	2. What is it Frontotemporal dementia?

It is a general term to refer to a diverse group of rare disorders that primarily affect the frontal and temporal lobes of the brain, the areas generally associated with personality, behavior and language.

 

In cases of frontotemporal dementia, there are parts of these lobes that shrink (atrophy). Signs and symptoms vary, depending on what portion of the brain is affected.

 

Some people with frontotemporal dementia show drastic changes in their personality and behave inappropriately from the social point of view. They can also become impulsive or emotionally indifferent, while others lose the ability to use language.

 

Frequently, frontotemporal dementia is misdiagnosed as a psychiatric problem or as Alzheimer's disease.

 

Effects:

Misbehavior, loss of memory, desire to kill, loss of empathy and other interpersonal skills, lack of judgment and inhibition, apathy, repetitive compulsive behavior.


	3. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below

_ Busan, Hospital, 10:50 in the morning. _

 

**POVS** **Jimin** :

 

— So Mr. Park, do you say that your son is behaving strangely? —  _ The  doctor asks my  father. _

 

— Yes, he reacts very strangely to many things, also lately he is having a bad temper and he forgets things, and as a 22-year-old boy you will understand that people of the same age doesn’t forget easily like that.

 

— Well, did any of his relatives have an illness? —  _Asks the doctor._

 

— Hi-His mother had Frontotemporal Dementia, she died from that illness —  _Dad's voice is trembling and Jihyun looks at me with a worried face I just give him a smile so he can be calmer._

 

— Mr. Park, it is very possible that your child has this disease, —  Dad began to get nervous — don’t get nervous, it is not 100%, what about if we do some tests? —  _The doctor looks at me_ — is that okay? —  _ asks me. _

 

— Yes, it seems good to me. —  _I answer._

 

_I had seen the tests that they did to mom, they put her in a kind of white coffin, they put you helmets and they put you to listen to things and it depends on how you react to one you will a different illness or another._

 

— Jimin I want you to put this on your ears and not get them out, understood?, otherwise you could be deaf —  _I nod_ — okay, now lay down in this bed, and we'll get you in there, I hope you don’t suffer from claustrophobia.

 

_Once we had finished doing the tests they told us to wait outside, we are in the waiting room waiting for the results to know if I had that illness or not, I am afraid to have it but there was a probability that I don’t have it, I was thinking how much I fear until I see that the doctor is coming towards us._

 

— Mr. Park —  _The doctor says seriously._

 

— Yes? —  _my father answers , you could hear the fear in his voice._

 

— I am sorry to tell you that your child does suffer from Frontotemporal Dementia, we believe that there is no cure for this, however it can be treated, but you would have to move to Seoul because this treatment is not found here, I will leave you alone so you can process the news. —  _He says seriously, bows and leaves._

_I can only see the face of JiHyun and my father's, both seemed to be in shock and with an air of sadness. My father hugs me and ran away, I don’t understand why... maybe he went to take some air. JiHyun despite being younger than me is very mature for the situation, while we wait for my father we just embrace._

 

_Meanwhile, I break into tears in my brother's arms._

 

**POVS** **Mr. Park:**

 

_When the doctor let me know what my son was suffering, I couldn’t help but feel anger, rage and a breast cancer when I remembered that my wife had died years ago for the same reason._

_That damn illness that took a part of me._

_I cursed, starting the car to get out of that place quickly. I get home, I sit at the table while I'm about to write._

_"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry for doing this... I didn’t think this would happen again, I didn’t think the illness that took your mother would be back, we suffered so much with the attacks, with the fear of being killed by someone that loved us so much, but she wasn’t aware of what she was doing when that happened, with the loss of memory and also hearing from her mouth that we were guilty that she was dying, while we couldn’t do anything and you can only live on a null hope, which I lost everything when she left, I can’t live this again... I left you money so you can go to Seoul and start Jimin's treatment._

_I'm so sorry for doing this, I hope someday you can forgive me. See you soon._

_With love: Dad"_

_I keep the letter in an envelope with the money, leaving it on the table. I walk and walk aimlessly until I'm in the top of an abandoned building. It's night, I am sitting facing the horizon, I should go home, but I can’t... I can’t live with him again what I lived with his mother._

 

 I'm so sorry, forgive me —  _ I whisper to myself while a tear rolled down my cheek. _

 

_ It's the last thing I could say just before I put an end to my life by falling out of this building. _

 

** POVS Jin: **

 

_I'm leaving medical school in Busan, it was already around 7:30 p.m., it's raining, the atmosphere is sad. While walking I can observe two guys outside a clinic, both seemed to be waiting for someone and crying. It doesn’t seem normal due to the time it is, so I decided to approach them and ask if they were okay._

 

— Hello, are you okay? Is something wrong? —  _I ask with a friendly tone._

 

— We don’t know where our father is and my brother needs to go to Seoul so he can start his treatment. —  _One of those guys says to me while he cries and tried to comfort his brother._

 

— What does he have? —  _I ask._

 

— I-i have dementia Frontotemporal —  _ The blond boy says to me while crying. _

 

— Calm down... —  _Frontotemporal dementia?_ — Let's go to your house, you can catch a cold if you're still here in the rain.

 

_Both get up and we are on our way to their home._

_Indeed, there is no one here._

 

— There —  _I point to the table_ — there is something.

 

_A letter on the back says "From Dad."_

_Something doesn’t look good ..._

_The blond-haired boy starts reading the letter out loud._

_"With love: Dad" ..._

 

...

...

...

 

— It can’t be... hyung, dad left us, dad... he... leave...—  _the brown-haired boy begins to cry to say those last three words, his lip trembles._

 

— JiHyun... —  _the blond-haired boy went to hug his younger brother, he also broke down in tears when he had his brother in his arms._

_It seems that now their only support was themselves._

_I have to do something._

_I have to do something for them._

 

— I ... I am very sorry for both of you —  _they both looked at me, they nod_ — I can give you a home in Seoul, only my parents live, me and good a Petauro, I don’t want you to be alone... it's a small and cozy house.

 

— We-we don’t want to bother you and your family —  _they say to me at the same time._

 

— You won’t bother me or my family, come on, take the money and pack your bags, we don’t have much time until the train leaves.

 

_We are on the train, nobody says anything and the atmosphere was dense, so I decide to ask_.

 

— What are you guys name?, My name is Jin, I will be your hyung from now on. —  _I say while smiling._

 

— I am Jimin, and he is JiHyun —  _As I expected, the one with blond hair is called Jimin and the one with brown hair is called JiHyun._

 

— Are you the one with the Frontotemporal Dementia? —  _I ask Jimin, he agrees._

 

— I'm sorry to ask this, what effects does that illness have? I'm studying to be a doctor and it's the first time I've heard that illness, and where is your mother? —  _JiHyun starts crying again._

 

— ... Jin Hyung, my mother also had this illness, she died, it is a illness that until now there is no cure, or if there is we don’t know the cure yet, the effects can cause..... that you forget many things, and that you also want to kill the ones you love... she tried, she tried with our father but she saw that she couldn’t, then she went for us-us —  _Jimin started to break inside and on the outside_ — I don’t know if I can survive, if I can continue to take care of JiHyun, if I will make my dream come true, we don’t know if my illness is very advanced, if it is... —  _he stops_ — just... get me into a psychiatric hospital before it hurts someone innocent or someone who loves too much.

 

_JiHyun just shook his head._

 

— No! I'll take care of you hyung! Jin hyung! Please don’t do what he says, he's just tired, please...

 

— I-I ...—  _I remain silent the rest of the trip because I don’t know what to say to make them feel better..._

_It was not a long way to arrive to my house, I had explained the situation of these two children to my parents by messages and they accepted to welcome them, it gave them sadness and tenderness, so they would do their best to help them. Together with the 2 boys I go to my house, my mother when she see them enter gave them a warm welcome with delicious food and a cake._

 

— Come, I’m sure they are hungry —  _says my mother._

 

— Thanks for welcoming us... —  _Jimin and JiHyun say in unison._

 

— Mrs. Kim, it's a pleasure to meet you. —  _Says my mother giving them the hand._

 

— Boys this is your home, enjoy the food. —  _Says my father._

_We all went to the dining room, my parents asked them a couple of questions while we ate._

 

— They are very kind Mr. Kim, if any we become a nuisance just say and we will left. —  _Says Jimin._

 

— My life you guys will not be a nuisance, it's a pleasure to have you here. —  My mother says tenderly while giving them a hug.

 

— And... what would you like to study? —  _Asks my father._

 

— Well, before I died I would like to be a great singer and dancer... in short, an idol and my brother has always liked acting. —  _Says Jimin._

 

— My life, don’t say that you will die... with treatments you will see that everything will improve. —  _My mother says trying to cheer up Jimin but because of the little face that he put on, it could be noticed that he has lost all hope in life._

 

— Well, there's an art school, you just have to take an entrance exam and that's it. —  _Explains my father trying to take the air of sadness to the conversation._

 

— Seriously?!. —  _The brothers says with great emotion._

 

— Yes, Jin's friends go to that school, why do not you introduce them to them tomorrow before entering school, Jin?

 

— Yeah, good idea dad, they'll get along great with them.

 

— Now finish eating and rest, which must be very exhausted. —  _Says my father._

_We finished with dinner, I take them to my room, because we were going to share it._

_Jimin fell asleep hugging JiHyun in the back and sticking the body of his younger brother in his chest._

_I'm back from them but I hear sniffs, JiHyun was crying in silence, maybe hearing the beat of his older brother... he realized how much he needed him and that he really meant that he would take care of Jiminnie._

_A few minutes passed and we all fell asleep._


	4. 002

** POVS Jin: **

 

_It's 7:30 in the morning, there's exactly one hour to go to the high school, well... so that Jimin and JiHyun enter, I have to go to Busan, I'm allowed to arrive a little late for that reason._

 

— Jinnie~~, wake up Jiminnie and JiHyun, I have already their breakfast. — _Says my mother while screaming._

_I go to the closet and I take the clothes that I'm going to put on, I put them in the bathroom and process to wake up the boys, they still have not discarded their bags...._

 

— Jimin-ah! Jihyun-ah! Come on guys, it's time to take a shower, get dressed and eat breakfast.

 

_The boys began to stir, that means they are already awake._

 

— I'm going to take a shower.

 

_10 minutes later we are all downstairs, having breakfast._

_Dad takes the control and turns on the television, and the panel in the channel "24 Hours News"_

_Jimin and JiHyun put their eyes on the screen when they heard "Busan" and "Suicidal Man"._

_"Apparently a man of no more than 47 years old, has been found dead, it doesn't seem to be a murder, it is expected that this man committed suicide, as far as we know, this man had two children named, Park JiMin and Park JiHyun , we don't know if the two children were the cause of this suicide, we don't know where they are, there are no traces of the mother, probably also this dead, that has been all for today, have a very good morning._

_Jimin and JiHyun look at each other and their eyes begin to cry._

 

— W-we didn't kill him... he-he killed himself because he doesn't want to live again what-he lived with our mother... he committed suicide.

 

— JiHyun... we know that sweetheart — says my mother.

 

— WHY THE TELEVISION LIES THIS MUCH?! — _Says JiHyun as he starts to cry and gets up from the chair._

 

— JiHyun! — _Jimin went to hug him._ — calm down.

 

— JiHyun calm down — _I say._

 

_Mom looks at the time_

 

— Jin, I think it's time for you to take the kids to the arts institute. — _Says my mother._

 

— Yes, come on guys, I'll take you in my car.

 

_They nod._

 

** POVS Jimin: **

 

_We are in Jin Hyung's car, today we go to the institute just to do the entrance test... and if we approve we would enter tomorrow officially._

_15 minutes pass_

_We have already arrived._

 

— Come with me, they must be here.

 

_We walk to a large and beautiful park, the park is part of the institute._

_In the distance we see 6 guys._

 

— That the one that comes out there is not Jin Hyung? — _We hear._

_Jin Hyung is smiling._

_They come running._

_So much JiHyun we hear "Jin Hyung!", "Love, why did you come?"_

 

— These are Park Jimin and Park JiHyun, they will register with you in high school, today they will take the entrance exam and if they accept them, tomorrow they will be with you, I hope you could make friends with them.

 

— A-a pleasure — _I make a reference and my brother too._

_Jin Hyung introduced us all, they are: Kim Taehyung (who is my same age, wants to be a vocalist and improve her dance steps), Kim NamJoon Hyung (Jin Hyung's boyfriend, wants to be rapper), Min Yoongi Hyung (also he wants to be a rapper), Jung Hoseok Hyung (he wants to be a rapper and improve his dance steps), Jeon JungKook (He is the youngest of all, he is JiHyun's age, he wants to be a vocalist and improve his dance steps), and Jeon Junghyun (wants to study acting as JiHyun, is my same age)_

 

— I want to learn all kinds of dance, especially the contemporary and be a vocalist too, Jihyun wants to act.

 

— How did you say you how are yours names? — _JungKook asked._

 

— Jimin and JiHyun.

 

— No, full name.

 

— Ah, Park Jimin and Park JiHyun... — _I play with my fingers._

_JungKook went pale..._

 

— NO! Hyung, hyung, stay them away from me! — _he hid behind NamJoon hyung._

 

— JungKook? — _Jin Hyung and Hoseok Hyung asked._

 

— They're going to make us commit suicide! AS THEY DID WITH THEIR PARENTS!

 

— Jin Hyung...— _was in stone because of JungKook's reaction, Jihyun grabbed my hand while calling Jin Hyung._

 

— JungKook what is that behavior? — _Yoongi asks him._

 

— You don't understand! You don't understand! — _He ran out from behind JungKook, pushed me, I fell and ran to the high school._

 

— Auch...

 

— Are you okay? — _Taehyung and Hoseok Hyung offered me their hands so I could get up_

 

— Yes...

 

_RING_

 

— The alarm sounds, Taehyung please teach the little ones where they have to be examined — _Jin Hyung says._

 

— It will be a pleasure. — _He says smiling._

 

** POVS JungKook: **

 

_Do you know what love is at first sight? Good is what happened to me a few minutes ago._

_I cried while running._

_It hurt_

_I fell in love with Jimin but on the one hand I can not trust them, I can not, I really want and it hurts, but I can not._

_Not after Kai's._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_I take out my mobile phone and see that it is a message from Jin Hyung has sent our group "bangtan sonyeondan"_

_< < Meeting this afternoon at my house, JungKook you better come >>_

_Sigh._

_"If you want to love you're going to have to start thinking about the past, I'm hurting myself without wanting to."_

_I say to myself._

 

** POVS Jin: **

 

_On my way to Busan school, I have the idea of sending a message through the group, I need to meet the kids, I need to know what the hell JungKook was thinking when doing that._

_< < Meeting this afternoon at my house, JungKook you better come >>_

 

** POVS JungKook: **

 

_We have already been at Jin Hyung's house for about half an hour discussing the same subject, but I didn't open my mouth because of the fear that my subconscious can say._

 

— I think Jiminnie is a very nice boy, you do not have to believe the first thing they put on TV, it can be perfectly false, they do not have enough information, it's impossible. — _Says Hoseok Hyung._

_Everyone nodded but I didn't._

 

— JungKook you are think so much — _Jin Hyung says to me_

_Everyone look at me_

 

— How are we going to be friends with some kids that probably made their parents commit suicide? In other words, Jimin and his brother are "murderers", and what if they are also rapists in the process? EH? — _I say the last word screaming._

_CRASH_

_You hear something breaking on the stairs._

_We all look..._

_It was Jimin, I was crying, anyway I don't feel guilty._

_I don't trust anyone since what happened to me with Kai._

_I only trust the boys._

 

** POVS Jimin: **

 

_I'm going down the stairs because I want to refill my glass of water but I stop short when I hear Jin Hyung's friends talking about me..._

_"In other words Jimin and his brother are murderers"_

_I lost all the strength of my hands to hear that, the glass slipped from my hands causing it to break on the ground releasing thousands of crystals._

_CRASH_

 

** POVS JiHyun: **

 

_I am behind Jimin Hyung and hearing that from JungKook did not seem right to me._

_Jimin started crying in silence and running up the stairs to get to the room we shared with Jin Hyung._

_This made me angry, so I'm heading completely towards JungKook_

 

— You! — _I pointed him_ — Who do you think you are to talk about my brother like this?, and less without knowing their history, because you have no fucking idea of what has really happened, — _he crossed his arms_ — I see that you are exactly that guys who speak if I know and preciously I don't think Jin Hyung has told you the truth, because that is my brother's decision, — _I approach him pointing_ — but if you talk about my brother like that and I heard you, you don't come out alive Jeon.

 

— They said it on television! You guys killed your parents! — _He says._

 

— TELEVISION LIES, IDIOT!

 

_I get so close that Jin Hyung and Junghyun have to stop me._

 

— Enough JiHyun, I'll talk to JungKook and I'll make him react, go while comforting Jimin, I don't think he's okay after hearing that from JungKook.

 

_I nod, and I run back to the room._

 

— JiHyun he is right... — _says Jimin Hyung crying_ — He's right, I'm a murderer... if I hadn't had this disease, our father would be alive now... and I'm not going to get anyone ever because if I get it I'm just going to cross it out that he is killing me slowly or even murdering me — _he covers his face with his hands._

 

— Hey don't say that, if you're going to find someone, someone who wants to be with you despite your faults and don't say you're going to kill someone, you're not crazy and you're not a murderer, take that idea away from your head hyung

 

— Then what am I? — _he asks me._

 

— You are a beautiful Angel who damaged the Wing but with the passage of time you will recover and you will continue living, I am an Angel who gets into trouble — _Jimin Hyung starts to laugh_ — I love you hyung, I will be your support always.

 

— I love you JiHyun, thanks for everything — _I take his hand and start to trace it with my thumb._

 

** POVS JungKook: **

 

— Have you seen it? I was right! He wanted to kill me.

 

— JungKook, you have to change friends and get together more with these hyungs, they are doing you bad in the head! — _Junghyun hyung tells me._

 

— JungKook is too smart to pay attention to those ass faces, if he was even advanced two courses and now he is in the same class as Taehyung! — _Yoongi Hyung says._

 

— It's not that, I know what happens to Jungkook, he doesn’t trust Jimin or anyone new to approach him because he thinks they're all like Kai, JungKook — _I look at Jin Hyung_ — I've known Jimin for a day and I can assure that he is not like Kai, he is not going to rape you.

 

— What are you talking about hyung? — _Hoseok Hyung asks._

 

— JungKook has made a false breastplate, you can tell he likes Jimin from the first time he saw him, but he does not express his feelings now out of fear, afraid of what happened to him before, JK knows Jimin more, He is not like you think, and I tell you something, love is reciprocated. — _Jin Hyung says_

 

— I still remember when we found you tied in the bed of that idiot's apartment, you asked for help and we arrived just in time before he gagged you, is it the first time he acted like this? — _Yoongi Hyung says_

_I nod_

 

— What happened? — _Yoongi Hyung asks me_

 

— I refused, I didn’t want to be raped more times but that time it was the worst... since he tied me up... I-I had no escape — _my eyes wavered_

 

— I-I think it's time for you to leave... I'm going to reassure Jimin, think about it JungKook-ah. — _Jin Hyung says._

_I nod._

 

** POVS Jin: **

 

_I got a letter to the mailbox it was for Jimin and JiHyun._

 

— Mom is a letter to Jimin and JiHyun, guys come to the room.

 

_We are all gathered in the room._

_Eager to know if they are inside the institute or not._

_I open the letter .._

 

— We want to thank you that you want to be new students of our arts institute, it makes us very happy to know that we can find new artists like you are Park JiMin and Park JiHyun, congratulations, you have been accepted!, see you tomorrow, a cordial greeting.

 

— You're in! — _My mother screams._

 

— We're in Jimin Hyung! — _they hug_.

 

— Tomorrow you will start, here's the schedule. — _I say_

_Jimin was down, I was not thrilled about entering, at least he didn't show it._

_Surely it was because of what Jk told him..._

_That day we finished it, everyone happy less JM than at that moment..._

_I don't know what he was thinking about._


End file.
